Another day in another life
by KiraYu
Summary: Another week in the UG. Strange how they got third chances at life. Joshua having involved his friends in this strange week making Neku hate him more. Though it seems Joshua's pulling moves on him. The World Ends With You, or TWEWY, sequel. Hint of yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm KiraYu, this is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's not so great.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You (sadly)**

**Has a hint of Yaoi (very little) but not so much so if you do not like so much then you dun hafta read**

**enjoy**

"Man life is good!" Neku exclaimed stretching while walking with his friends around the Shibuya scramble.

"Yeah life in the UG really changed things," Shiki responded looking at her phone.

"Yo, if I ever go back there it'd be too soon," Beat looking up in the sky thinking about all that happened during the game they all played to get a second chance at life. It was hard, brutal, confusing, and tricky, but they got through it.

"If you think about it though, if it weren't for the game we wouldn't be all friends here right now," Rhyme, the ever optimistic little sister of Beat, pointed out.

"You're right, everyone got something after coming back. Learning new things and getting new friends," playing with Mr. Mew Shiki looked over to Neku.  
"Yeah . . .," not looking back, Neku stuck his hands into his pockets, "Ah!"

"Wazzup phones?" Beat asked all surprised.

"Augh, my cell is gone, it must've fallen out of my pocket at the station, with all those people shoving me out of the way I hope no one stepped on it," Neku stated looking worried.

"Let's go to the station and check then, it might still be there," suggested Rhyme.  
The four friends left the scramble towards the station. On the way there they walked past the statue of Hachiko where Neku stopped to look at it. The statue was where he made pacts with his partners, who became his new friends, during the three weeks he was in the UG. There were so many maybe polishing the statue did bring him good luck.  
"Neku! Come on!" Shiki grabbed Neku's arm and dragged him to the station to catch up with Beat and Rhyme.

"Why's it so empty, yo?" pondered Beat looking around the empty Shibuya station.

"I guess it's not a busy time," guessed Ryhme.

"Hey we caught up. Sorry, Neku stopped and wandered off staring at the statue of Hachiko," apologized Shiki.

"Yeah enough of that, anyone see my phone yet?" asked Neku, to get everyone to forget what Shiki had said.

"Not yet, no people either," answered Rhyme.

"Weird, this placed was packed crazy when I was here last," Neku scratched his head and looked around where he spotted a blonde standing in the corner with his back to them.

"Hey there's someone!" Shiki started to head towards the boy.  
"He should know something," Beat and the rest of them followed.

Neku tapped the boy on the shoulder, "Hey man have you seen a blue cell phone?"

" Hm?" the boy turned around holding a blue phone, "Well if it isn't Neku."

"Its prissy boy!" shouted Beat.

"Wha? Joshua?" Shiki said surprised.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rhyme.

"And what are you doing with my phone," Neku grabbed his phone back from him, "Aren't you supposed to be busy in the UG composing the reapers to erase people and create noise?"

"Oh I soon got bored of that, the new composer is now Mr. H. I decided to live in the RG," Joshua answered.

"Mr Hanekoma? Hm, I some how expected that," replied Shiki.

Neku POV interruption

Hey Neku here. I know it's late but I got some introductions and explaining to do since the author was too lazy to do it in the beginning. (Me: D:) So better late than never. I'm Neku, 15, orange hair, always wearing headphones, ordinary kid used to hate the world until I died a month ago. OK weird I know many questions but I'll get to it. So I died and entered a game. A reapers game where I had to survive for 7 days, completing missions, to get a second chance at life. The RG is the Real Ground, where the living walk, the UG is the Underground, same place but you're like a ghost no one but reapers, noise, and other players can see you. Before you enter though you have to give up something precious. My entry fee was my memory. Shiki here same age as me, brown hair and glasses, was my first partner to help me get through everything. Her entry fee was her body, instead she had her friend's body. But she's still the same kind person on the inside. We met Beat, a tough guy but a softy at heart (as his sister pointed out), and Rhyme his wise little sister on the second day but pissed Beat off. . . We joined together on day 3, Rhyme got erased day 4, and it pretty tore Beat apart. At the end of the week Beat became a reaper and Shiki was the only one that was able to come back to life. I had to play again, another week, if I wanted to come back to life. I got some of my memory back but for some reason not all of it. Bad thing was, I had to give in a different entry fee . . . and it was Shiki.

My second partner Joshua, blonde, snob, really gets on my nerves was actually pretty useful, but a jerk. He played in the UG just because he was bored, although he was alive. For some strange reason he was able to see everyone in the game, the noise and the reapers. Fought Beat a couple of times during that week. I noticed that he had a small Noise (creatures that we had to fight that were controlled by reapers) on his shoulder. At the end of the week Joshua risked his life to save mine. Weirdo, I can't believe he actually did that. . . I still wasn't able to come back to life though, even though I was the only one that survived the game. It was my last week though. The second leader of the reapers said so, so I couldn't screw it up. Entry fee this time were all the other players. I was playing by myself. STUPID REAPERS.

I was already getting chased on day one with no partner. I was in big shit, but Beat saved me. He gave up being a reaper and became my partner. Bad for him, turns out the Noise on his shoulder was Rhyme, which was his entry fee. Got through the week fine. Then we headed to where the composer was on the last day. Composer: Leader of Reapers, in charge of the game. Beat wanted to become the Composer so that he could bring Ryhme back to her original self. I decided to help because he told me that he'd bring me and Shiki back to life as well. On the way to the Composer's "Lair" we ran into Shiki. I guess they decided to let her go, and they probably knew that we were coming after them. She was confused but was fine after I explained. The second leader of the reapers was in our way at the end. Joshua randomly came out of the blue (wtf!?) and because of that the second leader absorbed Joshua's power and became a giant snake shaped noise almost killing me. I kicked his ass in the end though. After that, Joshua explained everything.

Turns out he was the one who killed me, the reason why I was there for so long was because I was his player for the game he was playing with the second leader to see what to do with Shibuya! I was his freaken pawn . . . Well everything's OK now, I hope he didn't come to the RG to kill me again. . .

(Me: If you want more detail of the story play the game if not then screw you)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Great so are you gonna stay here and make me hate you more than I already did?" Neku turned around.

"That's so heartless Neku, I quit being the composer just to spend more time with you, yet you turn me away," cried Joshua, with his fake tears.

"Wha Neku! You and Joshua!?" Shiki flailed.

"Yo man! You aren't . . . are you!?!?" Beat flailed as well as Rhyme giggled.

"Look at what you did," Neku glared at Joshua.

"Now now, no need to deny it my dear," Joshua responded with a grin on his face.

Neku grumbled, "You know you can shove a-"

Watching Neku yell at Joshua, Shiki saw that they seemed like a bickering married couple. In a way she was really happy that all the friends are together now. She looked at her phone.

"Oh, sorry guys gotta go. Eri and I are working on a school project for our fashion class," Shiki waved before heading off.

"Bye Shiki, see you later!" Rhyme waved back.

"Yo, member we're meeting at the ramen place!" Beats shouted waving back as well.

"Of course," Shiki turned around to see a girl with long black hair, an inch taller than Shiki, wearing gothic lolita clothes, right in front of her, "Oh, I'm sorry, I almost bumped into you."

The girl said nothing and just stared at Shiki, something about her was strange. Her gaze seemed distant and she didn't say a single word. Her face showed no emotion making Shiki a bit nervous.

"Um are you alright?" Shiki looked at the girl then back to her friends.

"What's with that girl?" Neku pondered.

"Hmm," Joshua noticed that the girl's eyes had a strange shade of red.

Suddenly, the girl raised her arm up to the back of Shiki's head, who still had her back to the girl.

"Shiki Watch out yo!" Beat yelled out to Shiki.

"Huh?" Shiki turned back to the girl to see a gun pointed at her face.

"Shiki move!" Joshua shouted.

The girl pulled the trigger and a shot was fired. The four friends watched in horror as Shiki collapsed to the ground. The girl, no emotion and with the same distant eyes, moved her arm and pointed her gun towards Rhyme who was out in the open. Ryhme, frozen with terror just stared at the girl unable to move.

"Rhyme run!" Get out of here!" Neku shouted at her, but she still didn't move. The girl began to pull the trigger.

"No!" Beat started to run towards Rhyme. The gun fired. Rhyme opened her eyes to see Beat shot in the leg. He had pushed her out of the way of the bullet and got hurt in the process.

Joshua took out a gun of his own and pointed it at the girl. The girl just stared back at him with her gun pointed at the wounded Beat. _What's with this guy and having a gun on him?_ Neku thought. He slowly shifted over closer to Joshua hoping that the girl wouldn't decide to change targets.

"Rhyme you have to leave the station and get help," whispered Beat to Rhyme.

The little sister shook her head, "I'm not gonna leave you so she can kill you."

Still staring at Joshua, the girl slowly began to pull the trigger again. He noticed and started firing at the girl. She stopped pulling on the trigger and flipped backwards onto a railing.

"She's a freaken acrobat!" Neku cried staring in awe.

The girl fired her gun at Joshua and Neku. Joshua ducked and Neku jumped out of the way. Looking back Neku saw that the girl had fired again at Rhyme but Beat was blocking the way.

"Beat!" tears formed in Rhyme's eyes as she saw Beat collapse in front of her. She looked back at the girl who fired again right at her.

"That bitch!" Neku stood up and looked at the dead bodies of his friends, "What's your problem!? Who the hell are you? We didn't do anything to you so what gives!?"

"Neku stay back, she'll shoot you," Joshua said standing up and pulling Neku back, "Look on her blouse, she has one of those red pins on."

The girl began to walk towards Joshua and Neku with her eyes glowing red. Joshua pointed his gun at her, but before he was able to shoot, the girl ran up to him and knocked it out of his hands and pointed her gun right at his forehead.

"I can't believe we're getting killed, by a girl wearing GOTHIC LOLITA!" stated Neku, "Hey Joshua, can we gat a third chance at life?"

"I don't know this is my first time dying as to everyone else it's the second time right?" Joshua smirked as the girl fired. The girl immediately pointed the gun at Neku as Joshua fell.

"Crap," the last word of Neku as the girl killed him.

End Ch.1

Hope you liked it, please review. I hope it wasn't too much for the first chapter o.o;


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Ch.2 woot. And only a week after the first. *proud of self*

Disclaimer: I OWN TWEWY! *guns pointed at meh* o.o I was kidding.

Dun shoot only read.

Ch.2

_**Day 1**_

"Ugh . . . where? . . . OH CRAP THAT'S RIGHT!" Neku jolted up and looked around. He was in Udagawa for some reason. No one was around. Neku stuck his hands in his pocket and pulled them out again to find a player pin and other psychs, "Oh I guess we do get a third chance, I bet everyone's at the scramble, I hope nobody made any pacts with out me yet."

Neku started to head to the scramble and flipped his player pin. Thoughts of the living people rushed into his head, "Augh! Oh yeah I forgot I can hear everybody's thoughts . . . great."

Shaking his head, getting rid of the thoughts out of his head, he moved on. Running through people like a ghost he reached the entrance of the AMX store in a short time without running into any "Noise". He was heading to the Centre St. Entrance when he saw the girl in gothic lolita ten feet away from him, in the way of his destination.

"A reaper? No way," Neku exclaimed as he saw the black wings on the girl. Not knowing what to do, he just stood there staring at her. After five minutes of a stare-off, the girl raised her hand and a bolt of lightning shot towards Neku. Closing his eyes and putting his arms in front of him, he hoped that it wouldn't hurt so much. Before the bolt hit him, Neku was pushed to the ground and the lightning flew past him. Opening his eyes, Neku saw Joshua on top of him.

"Have you forgotten that you could use pins?" Joshua grinned to Neku still on top of him.

"Well isn't that an awkward position," Shiki pointed out just as she arrived with Beat and Rhyme.

"Gyah! Get off me!" Neku cried pushing Joshua off. He quickly got up and glared at Joshua.

"No way, yo. Crazy chick's a reaper?" Beat readied his skateboard.

"But what's her reason for killing us?" Rhyme asked with her eyes still on the girl. The girl didn't move but everyone was still cautious.

"She may be under someone's control. She's wearing a red pin with a player symbol on it," Joshua explained.

"Those pins . . . the ones that you used to make everyone all weird and say something about a better Shibuya and all the reapers attacked me and Beat the day before you gave me back all my memory!" Neku realized, "Wait, is this your doing!?"

"Very good Neku you remembered. Yes I decided to control this girl to kill everyone including me," Joshua said sarcastically.

"Very funny . . .," Neku glared once again at Joshua.

"I'm not the composer any more, I don't have control over any reapers or pins now. Although I find this strange, Mr. H said that he would never use those pins. Reapers aren't allowed to attack players on the first day either," pondered Joshua. It seemed like the girl had decided that it was enough talking for them because she attacked them with fireballs. Beat picked up Rhyme and skated away.

"Neku! Pact with me!" Shiki exclaimed while dodging attacks.

"Right!" some lights flashed and Neku made a pact with Shiki, putting out his hand towards the girl, he shot back with laser arrows, "Right back at ya."

The girl dodged easily and headed for Joshua, he was about to attack her but she ducked and kicked him in the stomach which sent him flying into a wall which knocked him out. She looked over to Rhyme and Beat, who somewhat panicked and skated away. The girl fired a large bomb at then that exploded sending beat fly into a dumpster as Rhyme landed in a bush. Shiki had Mr. Mew turn into 10 clones and they jumped at the girl. Somehow she deflected it and the attack flew back at Shiki.

"Ho?" Shiki asked before she was pelted by her own attack.

_Damn I gotta get rid of that pin. _Neku made fire on the ground and had it crawl over to the girl as fast as he could make it go. She turned all the flames to ice instantly and walked towards Neku. He tried all his psychs on her yet somehow she kept dodging, blocking, and deflecting them. Neku grew tired and ran out of ideas. She was right in front of him and raised her hand to his face. Energy seemed to be forming in her hand.

"Crap," Neku thought that this was the end. The energy in the girl's hand was about to fire when-

"Hyah!" Rhyme; out of the blue tackled the girl to the ground which made her attack barely missed Neku. This was his chance. He went for the red pin the girl was wearing, but the girl kicked Rhyme off her right into Neku. Before Neku and Rhyme could even get back up, the girl had disappeared.

"Damn, I was so close," Neku clenched his fist, "You ok Rhyme?"

"Yeah I think so," Rhyme said in a bit of pain.

"Ugh . . . weren't able to get the pin off Neku?" Joshua sneered just after regaining consciousness.

"Shut-up, you shouldn't be talking as the first one to get knocked out," Neku snapped back.

"Enough bickering you two, at least we're all ok," interrupted Shiki regaining her balance.

"Aw well I guess I owe you a bowl of ramen Shiki," Joshua shrugged.

"What? Why?" asked Neku

"We bet that who ever made a pact with you first would be treated ramen by the loser," giggled Shiki.

"Great am I something that can just be bet on?" sighed Neku.

"Hey has anyone seen Beat?" questioned Rhyme. Just as she asked there was a loud CLANG! Everyone turned around and saw Beat in front of the dumpster sitting down wincing. His skateboard was right on top of him stuck in between the lid. It slowly leaned don on top of Beat.

"Beat watch-" everyone said in unison as the skateboard fell onto Beat's head, "out . . ."

Rhyme walked over to the injured Beat that was clutching his head and asked if he was okay. He immediately stood up showing that he was fine. Rhyme smiled and walked back to everyone else. Beat picked up his skateboard and followed rubbing his poor head. Shiki giggled watching Beat trying to act tough for his sister.

"I'm going to call Mr. H and see what's going on," Joshua stated, but wasn't able to because he received a text message. It was the mission for the day.

"Get to the 104 in 20 minutes or you're all gonners," Neku read out loud.

"That's like the mission for the first day every week, yo," Beat pointed out.

"Well it's to get the players used to the missions and to get ready for the rest of the week," Joshua explained.

"Ouch," Shiki looked at her hand, "There's the timer."

"We'll call Mr. Hanekoma later, let's get to the 104 building," Rhyme said. The five friends left the AMX to the 104. On the way there, at the Shibuya scramble, Joshua stopped walking.

"What's the hold up?" Beat asked. They all turned around to see Joshua just standing there.

"Hey let's go," Neku shouted. He reached out to grab Joshua and pull him over but his hand was hit back, "Ow, what the."

"No need to shout Neku," Joshua exclaimed half-grinning.

"Why is there a wall here?" Shiki pondered.

"I have no partner so I can't go through," Joshua stood there uncaringly.

"Damn it, you're gonna get attacked by noise of the reapers know you don't have a partner," Neku hit the wall but bounced back.

"Aw I didn't know you cared so much. Don't worry about me, I'll go find a partner, you guys just head on to the 104," and with that Joshua left.

"That cheeky ass," Neku stormed off to the 104 building with the rest following him.

"The timer's gone," Rhyme said looking at her hand.

"Should we go back for Joshua?" Shiki asked.

"Yeah man, those noise are gonna get him all at once if we don't help," Beat cried.

"He can take care of himself. Just wait here, he'll be back," Neku sat down and started relaxing.

"I hope he'll be alright," Shiki said to Rhyme who nodded.

End Ch.2

Yays, please review PLEASE! I need to know how i'm doing. Pwease.


	3. Chapter 3

OH EM GEE CH.3 (lol it rhymes.) didn't think I'd get this far for a noob . . .

Disclaimer: TWEWY I own do not.

Ch.3

_**Day 2**_

"Yo phones. Phones Wake UP!" yelled Beat into Neku's ear.

"Gwah!?" Neku sat straight up flailing a bit, "What? Where? Are we being attacked!?"

"No. Sorry, Beat was tired of waiting for you to wake up," sighed Rhyme, "I tried to stop him sorry."

"What? No mission? No noise?" Neku questioned.

"Nope," Shiki answered.

"What the hell man?" Neku said getting up.

"You sleeping there just bugged me," Beat scratched his head.

"Geesh you could've found another way to wake me up. Almost gave me a heart attack," Neku looked around. They were in front of the 104 building.

"Sorry yo, I probably should've listened to Rhyme," Beat slumped. Neku looked at his phone. A day had passed, his phone beeped. The mission mail had come in.

"Get your butts to Molco in a half hour or it's bye-bye to you," Shiki read out loud, "I don't like this GM already."

"Ow," Rhyme looked at the timer on her hand, "Better get going then."

"Why's the timer have to be on our hands?" Beat looked annoyingly at his hand.

"To remind us I guess, if it was in our phones then we'd probably ignore it and get erased," Neku explained.

"Hm never thought of it like that before, well anyways we should go before time's up," Shiki ran ahead. The rest followed and arrived in Molco in no time. The timer on their hands disappeared.

"Well that was easy, time to sit back and relax!" Beat sat down in relief. At that moment their phones beeped again.

"Good job, too bad you're all gonna get erased anyways," Rhyme read, "What's that supposed to mean?"

A shadow appeared over the top of the group and they looked up. On top of a building was the gothic Lolita girl, her eyes glowing more red than before. Beat quickly got up and readied his skateboard and everyone else stood ready for a fight. Their phones beeped once more and Neku read "have fun~." The girl leaped off the building towards Shiki who jumped back. The girl seemed to have crashed into the pavement because it had cracked and pieces had flown in different directions. Shiki's eyes widened at the sight. The broken street could've been her. Neku used one of his psychs to throw a car at the girl. She raised her arm and sliced her arm down cutting the car in half.

"She's insane!" Beat yelled out.

"We can't beat her! She's too strong!" Rhyme cried running out of the way of a falling half-of-a-car.

"We almost did last time, c'mon of we all attack at once she can't block it all," Neku suggested.

"You're insane!" Beat yelled to Neku, "She almost KILLED US last time!"

"We still gotta try!" Rhyme said running around dodging attacks. All of them surrounded the girl and sent their best attacks flying at her. A mini explosion formed smoke and dust in the air. Tension rose as the four friends waited for the smoke to clear.

"That's so cheap," Neku's eyes widened when he saw a barrier all around the girl as the smoke cleared.

"Neku what now?" asked Shiki with a quiver in her voice. Before he could even answer the barrier around the girl turned into large projectiles.

"Watch out!" Neku shouted as the projectiles flew towards them. Not paying attention to himself, Neku was hit directly, as well as Beat trying to protect Rhyme from one of the attacks. Shiki dodged but the impact of the explosion knocked her out. Rhyme fell unconscious as well. The girl looked at the other three friends as if making sure they weren't able to get up again. Then she walked over to Neku, grabbed his collar and picked him off the ground. Seemed she wanted to get rid of him first. A blade appeared in her other hand gleaming in the sunlight. Neku struggled to move but the pain was over whelming. His body was paralyzed from the attack. He wanted to move just enough to get rid of the red pin she was wearing. Above them he suddenly heard someone laughing on one of the rooftop buildings nearby.

"Too bad Mr. Ex-composer ain't here, then I would've enjoyed this so much more!" the strange man chuckled.

"Oh really?" a voice out of no where replied. The girl brought the blade up to Neku's neck in caution looking around.

"Careful love, he's here somewhere," the man warned her. Sweat fell down Neku's cheek and fell onto the blade. It seemed to have evaporated instantly and sizzled a bit on the blade. The girl stopped and glared at Neku thinking that he might do something. At that moment something slashed in between Neku and the girl. The red pin she was wearing fell to the ground in to two pieces, the blade in the girl's hand disappeared, the red in her eyes faded and she fainted, dropping Neku in the process.

"What!? Damn it she dropped her guard!" the shocked man cried.

"So it's you who's causing all this commotion," a voice behind the man said. He turned around to find Joshua standing there grinning at him.

"Well looky here it's Ex-composer," the man sneered, " Nice to meetcha, name's Kyosuke, my goal: to erase ya."

"And you put an innocent girl in your plots?" Joshua questioned rather calm.

"Yeah! Love looks good in Gothic Lolita, at first she said no, but then I used those pins you made. It was awesome!" Kyosuke said bluntly and began laughing again.

"Let me guess. You're the current GM and you're not under the composer's order," Joshua raised an eyebrow and stuck on of his hands in his pocket. Shiki and Rhyme got up aching all over and looked around. Rhyme saw Beat beside her and went to see if he was alright, Shiki looked up to where Joshua and Kyosuke were.

"Hellz yeah! As soon as you left it has been great being a reaper! I never knew how fun being a GM was. The new composer's a push over so I can do what ever I want!" Kyosuke laughed more crazily this time as Joshua's grin faded.

"Joshua?" Shiki shouted up to the two. Joshua looked down from the building at the mess that the fight had made, Kyosuke took the chance and disappeared. Joshua turned back to find him gone.

"It's been fun Ex-composer, I'll leave you now. I still have 5 days to erase you and your friends. Take care of love for me till then," Kyosuke's voice echoed through the sky with some mocking in it.

Joshua stood there for a minute before finding a way off the building. He walked over to Shiki who was by Neku and Rhyme who had somehow managed to bring Beat all the way over to Neku.

"Had trouble did you?" mocked Joshua.

"Sh-shut-up" Neku winced in pain.

"Ah Neku, don't try to move, you'll just make it worse since you were hit directly," Shiki scolded.

"Yes listen to the girl, Neku she knows what's best," Joshua teased.

"Ugh you little. . .," Neku moaned.

"What about the reaper girl?" Rhyme asked looking at the unconscious girl with the broken red pin beside her.

"Hmm, we'll keep her with us for now , and maybe get some answers if she wakes up. Although I doubt it, most do not remember what happens when wearing the O-pins," Joshua explained, "Oh and that man on the building, Kyosuke the GM, was controlling her. He wants to kill me, but I'm not really sure why. Because you were with me you got involved sorry."

"So this IS your fault!" Neku cried trying to sit up, but winced and laid back down.

"Neku, stop moving!" Shiki said angrily, "It's not Joshua's fault, we just happened to be there. We were in the way so obviously the girl wanted to get rid of us first."

Neku grumbled at the fact knowing she was right. Joshua smiled/grinned in triumph. Rhyme looked from the girl to Beat with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry he'll be fine, your brother is strong," Shiki comforted her.

"I know," sighed Rhyme, "But that man will be trying to erase us every day right? I don't want Beat to get erased because of me."

"Oh speaking of erasing. Turns out all the players were erased on day 1," Joshua suddenly brought up, "We're the only ones left. This girl must have incredible power to get rid of everyone that quickly."

Realizing what Joshua said everyone looked at Joshua.

"WHAT!?!?!?!"

End ch.3

Please R&R it will inspire me to write more!


	4. Chapter 4

**IT'S A MIRACLE I UPDATED! After almost forgetting I even had this story cause of school, I found the rough copy of it in one of my notebooks so I finally got to continuing it. YAY ME!**

**On to CH.4! Wow 4 reviews, one for each chapter so far? Well thanks so far, here's another chapter for ya.**

**Disclaimer: TWEWY IS MINE! *police arrive at meh house* gawd can't anyone tell a joke anymore!?**

_**Day 3**_

"I told you I'm fine!" Neku said stomping away.

"No you're not! You're still hurt, you need to rest!" Shiki cried stomping after him.

"You two lovebirds should keep it down or you'll wake our guest," Joshua semi-whispered to them with his eyes closed, referring to the gothic lolita reaper who was laying unconscious on a bench beside Joshua. He was leaning against the wall and looked as if he was thinking of something.

"Grr, I will once Neku decides to rest! You're just making it worse Neku!" Shiki scolded.

"I can't believe you can get up and walk around after that hit man," exclaimed Beat lying on another bench near them.

The friends were at the statue of Hachiko waiting for the mission for the day. Beat was still in pain by what had happened the other day yet Neku was up and around with energy. Neku couldn't just sit around and wait because that weirdo GM, Kyosuke, could attack at any moment. To him it seemed like no one cared and was too at ease.

"If you won't settle down then I'll just have to make you myself," Joshua opened his eyes and looked at Neku with a sly smirk. Neku looked at Joshua for a second and felt a chill run down his spine. He sat down immediately. Rhyme giggled a bit as Beat rolled his eyes. Shiki sighed in relief, looking over to him she saw him pouting. The reaper stirred.

"I wonder if she'll wake up soon," Rhyme stated looking at the reaper she saw her wings move with her breathing.

"Yeah I have a lot of questions for her," Neku angrily said.

"But she might not remember, and it's not her fault she killed us. She was being mind controlled," Shiki pointed out.

"Well she's gotta know something about the GM," Neku yelled back at Shiki.

"Yes, she might know why he's trying to kill me, I still have no idea why," Joshua interrupted the little squabble rather calmly as if he didn't really care that his life was in danger.

"Hey Rhyme," Beat turned to his little sister, ignoring the little epidemic that was going on, "You sure you're not hurt from what happened yesterday?"

"For the tenth time yes," Rhyme answered with a smile knowing her brother's concern. Ever since Beat woke up he had been asking her the same question over and over again. Their phones beeped, the mission had finally come.

"But what about the reaper?" Shiki asked as she looked over to the girl, but Ms. Gothic Lolita was gone.

"She must've woken up and sneaked away without us noticing," Joshua shrugged, "We'll find her later, first the mission right Neku?"

"Yeah since we're the only ones left we have to finish it, you know I still wonder how you haven't got erased yet without a partner," Neku looked a Joshua with his eyebrow raised in question.

"Well I've avoided all the noise and you're the ones doing the fighting not me," Joshua walked away from the wall with a large grin on his face knowing that Neku suddenly realized for he felt Neku scowl behind him.

"Dang that reaper's real quiet yo," Beat sat up scratching his head.

"Make the reaper on top of Pork City disappear in 3 hours or you're erased. Have fun Ex-composer," the mission read. It seemed easy enough. Hopefully the reaper wouldn't be a hard one to beat and that the GM didn't have control over. The timer appeared on their hands and began ticking away.

"We gotta be careful, you never know if that GM will attack us after we beat the reaper," Neku warned.

"Good point phones," Beat stood up and grabbed his skateboard, "Let's go kick some reaper ass."

"Ah. Are you sure you can walk?" asked Rhyme, a little startled.

"Yeah I've rested enough, besides I'm not gonna let phones have all the fun. Let's bounce guys!" Beat led the way with the friends following behind planning on what they would do. In the scramble Joshua suddenly stopped walking and closed his eyes.

"Don't tell me there's another wall," groaned Neku.

"No listen," Joshua pointed to a group of people in a corner of the scramble, "Listen to their thoughts."

Everyone but Neku closed their eyes to concentrate on the thoughts. Neku just stared at Joshua first as if he was insane before concentrating on the voices in the heads of the people. There were many voices:

"Damn Pork City is closed."

"I can't believe the owner forgot to open it."

"The owner's lost no way!"

"How am I supposed to go on a date with Katie now?"

"Who cares if Pork City's closed?"

"CAKE!" (wtf!?)

"Oh no, how do we get there now?" Rhyme spoke up.

"We gotta find the owner, but I'm not sure how to get him to open it," Neku suggested just as their phones beeped.

"Hey we got a meme of Pork City," Shiki exclaimed reading the mail on her cell, "We could imprint it into his thoughts."

"OK, now where's the owner yo?" Beat made a very good point. One of the thoughts they heard said that the owner was lost. Seemed like he was the only one that could open Pork City for them.

"How about we split up into 2 groups and gather information," Joshua came up acting like he was the leader.

"Me and Beat will check out Cat street," Rhyme said looking at Beat who nodded in agreement.

"Alright meet back here in an hour," Neku waved to the 2 as they left

"So where do we start?" Shiki asked.

"To Dogenzaka!" Neku shouted.

"Why are you hungry Neku?" Joshua asked giggling.

"Maybe," Neku peered over to Joshua wondering what he was thinking.

"OK we'll eat first then look for the owner we have lots of time anyways," Shiki led the way.

"Yes an excellent idea," Joshua smirked at Neku before following Shiki. Neku suddenly had a chill run down his spine again.

After eating the group walked around Shibuya, listening to the people's thoughts and asking questions to the people in building where they could be seen. Most of the information they got were all useless. They were getting nowhere and an hour soon passed. The group of 3 sat on a bench at Hachiko thinking of what to do next.

"Argh we only have an hour and forty minutes left!" Neku grumbled, "We're never gonna find this stupid owner!"

"He has to be somewhere in Shibuya, maybe Beat and Rhyme found him," Shiki suggested, hoping Neku would calm down, "Let's head back to the scramble."

"Wait I think I found him," Joshua spoke up, looking at a middle aged man in a business suit beside them.

"I know I forgot to do something today . . . but what?" the man said talking to himself.

"That has to be him!" Neku stood up.

"Let's try imprinting the meme, he obviously forgot," Shiki began listening to his thoughts. Neku and Joshua looked at Shiki and the business man waiting for something to happen.

"OH GEEZ!" the man suddenly shouted, "I forgot to open Pork City!"

"Well there we go," Joshua smiled at Neku.

"Okay let's follow the guy to make sure he opens up the place," Neku quickly averted his gaze away from Joshua and began following the man.

The owner headed straight to Pork City with the three following behind. Joshua giggled at Neku while he tried to ignore him. On their way there they past Beat and Rhyme without knowing it.

"Man where are they?" Beat asked in fury not knowing they had just run past him.

"Just wait a little longer 'kay? They should be here soon," reassured Rhyme.

At Pork City there was a bit of a crowd as the man finally opened the door. Some people swore and yelled at the man as he apologized many times.

"Wow tough crowd," Neku said as he waited for the crown to go in before he did.

"Wait we have to go back for Beat and Rhyme," Shiki said pulling Neku back.

"Ah that's right, they're probably waiting for us right ngph-," Joshua was cut off as he was suddenly pulled into the entrance of Pork City by an arm that looked like it came from a noise.

"Joshua!" cried Shiki as she ran in after him.

"No wait! It could be a trap!" Neku yelled out, but she had already gone inside and was unable to hear him. He followed in after, "Argh Shiki."

Inside Neku saw Shiki chasing a creature that was covering Joshua's mouth and carrying him to the second level of Pork City. Neku followed while trying to attack the creature with arrows. Meanwhile back at the Shibuya Scramble.

"Yo we only have two hours and a half left, if we stay here waiting we'll run out of time!" shouted Beat, "Let's go look for them. Man when I find phones . . ."

"Ah, maybe they're at Pork City already, and something happened," Rhyme quickly thought to calm Beat down.

"Fine, but if they're not there phone's gonna get it," Beat stormed off with Rhyme following with a sigh. At Pork City they found a crowd in front of the building looking inside and not going in. Within the crowd was a gate reaper.

"Think that's the reaper we have to fight?" whispered Beat to Rhyme.

"No the mission said that the reaper we have to fight is at the top of Pork City, plus these are just support reapers," Rhyme whispered back.

"Oh . . . then I'm asking what's going on," Beat walked up to the reaper in the red hoodie and asked, "Yo what's going on man?"

"There's something happening on the second floor, like fighting or something. The people are too afraid to go in and I've been ordered to stay out here by the reaper on top of the building," explained the gate reaper.

"Thanks yo!" Beat quickly went around the crowd and into Pork City. Rhyme followed trying to keep up.

"Beat wait! We gotta sneak in. We'll take whatever they're fighting by surprise," Rhyme said panting after catching up to Beat.

"Sorry Rhyme, I just think it's the reaper they're fight'n, I don't want'em to beat it without me!" Beat said anxiously.

"They can't defeat it without you. Let's sneak in and you can take the final blow!" Rhyme quietly went upstairs, Beat followed with a grin on his face knowing that Rhyme was right.

There were many sounds of explosions during the fight. Rhyme opened the stair door a little bit and saw Neku and Shiki fighting a noise that looked like a black panther standing on its back legs, holding Joshua hostage. Rhyme creeped in with Beat behind her. Shiki saw them and continued distracting the noise so it wouldn't notice them. When they were right behind the noise, Beat got onto his skateboard and went in for an aerial attack while Rhyme ran in for a ground attack. Neku finally noticed Beat and got out of the way when they attacked. The panther noise fell forward after the great attacks letting go of Joshua who flew right into Neku. They both fell as the black panther noise changed into a normal looking black cat and ran away up to the roof.

"Nice catch," Joshua half grinned in pain at Neku underneath him.

"Ugh just get off me!" Neku cried trying to push him off.

"Enough fooling around you two! The cat probably ran to the reaper we have to fight. Come on!" Shiki began heading up the stairs.

Beat came by Neku and shouted, "Can't believe you started without me yo!"

"Well sorry if it attacked us first," Neku winced, getting up after Joshua got off him. The five quickly headed upstairs following the trail of the cat and ended up on the roof. The cat spotted them coming and ran behind the block where they had come out from.

"Miana what happened? Did you run into some players?" they heard a voice say. Neku began to walk towards the voice slowly and the others followed. He waved his hand and all five of them jumped out from behind the corner and attacked the spot where the heard the voice come from. But no one was there, only an empty plate.

"Oi, are you guys the one who hurt Miana?" They all looked up to see a girl with Korean pop star styled black hair, black pants, a black mid drift tang-top, unconnected long flared out black sleeves and black Chinese shoes, carrying the cat. (wow she likes a lot of black but she ain't goth or EMO) She jumped down and looked at the five players with a glare, her reaper wings spread out behind her.

"Hmm . . . you players look familiar."

End ch.4

Yay! I will try my best to get ch.5 up as soon as I can! Please R&R~!


End file.
